


infidélité

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Endgame is KaiYong, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, They're the main pair so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: How can a marriage survive when he's the only one who wants to make it work?





	infidélité

**Author's Note:**

> Something I rushed today. Excuse me for errors, I'm too tired to proofread :( I'm a sucker for Kai x Taeyong and kdksksk yeah, this is self-indulgent! Hopefully SM gives me the KaiYong collab I've been crying about for ages ;(

How can a marriage survive when he's the only one who wants to make it work?  
  
"Are you pulling an all-nighter again?" Taeyong tugs on the tie, tightening it just right. He feels the hot breath hit his forehead and he hopes for a kiss before Kai leaves.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do. The conference will be done overseas," Kai steps away and checks himself on the mirror, brushing fingers through his hair. Taeyong always does his tie perfectly, and he isn't even a corporate man. He glances at his husband's reflection right next to his. There's that look on Taeyong's face again, something akin to death. His eyes are gray and lips pulled into a firm line. Perhaps, the other wants to get rid of him as soon as possible. "Don't wait anymore."  
  
Grabbing his briefcase and car keys, Kai bids a quick good bye before leaving, the sight of the car shrinking at each passing second that Taeyong watches it from the doorway.  
  
It seems like he will never get a forehead kiss.

 

 

  
Marrying Kai wasn't the best decision he's ever made, but Taeyong lives to please his parents. Apparently, arranged marriages are still a thing even to this day, to strengthen political bonds. He isn't sure as to how it's exactly going to keep anything intact but Taeyong hoped at least that he would be compensated for it. In the form of what? A little cooperation from his husband, perhaps. Something that Kai is yet to do.  
  
They're civil, he has to give them both that. They converse although they sound like awkward strangers most of the time. It's been a year into the marriage, but Taeyong feels like he's about to drown. Is it because Kai's much older than him, much wiser, more experienced? Taeyong's fresh out of college when they tied the knot, and Kai was already one of the most powerful members of their own company. Traditional as they are, Taeyong doesn't have a job to take care of a house that doesn't feel like home. Kai is barely there. When they sleep, they never cuddle. Except for the nights that it would be too hot and they are both free to let their hands wander on each other's bodies.  
  
Intimacy is present in the dark, but never in broad daylight. Kai must be ashamed of being seen with a nobody. Taeyong wants to question him why he even agreed to the marriage, but Kai is his own person who can make his own decisions. He's filial, so he must have the same reason as Taeyong's.  
  
Two months of living together, he realized that Kai is a thousand miles away, closed off and hesitant - while Taeyong, young and fragile, is already halfway into falling in love. He doesn't even know why, but Kai feels like a mystery he wants to solve. He barely knows anything personal about his own husband. Taeyong wonders if he'll ever get the love he deserves. He's so young and he's already dreading the end of an empty marriage.

 

  
  
  
The door opening and closing gently wakes him up from a dreamless sleep. It's almost five in the morning on a Saturday and it's still dark outside. The figure moves around the room - Kai must be looking for something.  
  
"You just got back?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Taeyong sits up and rubs the sleepiness away. The other is still in his work clothes, face marred with exhaustion as he continues to rummage. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm looking for a white flashdrive. Have you seen it? It has important files." Taeyong nods and gets off the bed to pick something up from the nightstand. Kai must have missed it.  
  
The older man takes the item and quickly works on something on the laptop. From Taeyong's spot, he studies his husband's face. The light from the laptop showcases Kai's frown, the dark circles under his eyes, and the mere frustration.  
  
Kai is in the middle of typing an email when a pair of thin arms circle around him and a face nuzzles on the side of his neck, halting his movements.  
  
"I missed you,"  
  
His hands ball up into fists. Kai needs to finish this email as soon as possible, but Taeyong is making it hard for him. The scent of strawberry hits his senses, and then there's a sudden, familiar surge in his body. The email can wait.

Touching Taeyong makes him feel things he shouldn't feel. At least that's what he believes. Making love with his husband is always divine - Taeyong's moans are sweet and melodious albeit sinful. He's used to pretending the other doesn't exist but at times like this he wants to be selfish, indulging himself with an offer no one has the will to deny. Taeyong is alluring, easily the most beautiful - but Kai doesn't deserve him.  
  
When he kisses those lips, Kai can only think of making him feel good no matter what. Taeyong deserves it, at least. It's easier to hide in the dark, to conceal the insecurities gnawing inside. He wants to show off his husband, wants to show everyone how in love he actually is with Taeyong, but it will all turn to dust once either of them are in too deep for any one to get out. Kai is a man of many secrets. Everyone has their own. Keeping one thing from Taeyong is a form of protection. Saving his husband from embarrassment is the only thing he can do as the other half. If he pulls the younger into a pit of emotions Taeyong cannot return, what is that going to make them? Taeyong deserves someone who will fulfill his wishes and that isn't Kai. But he's not going to let him go because Kai is selfish, and he wants Taeyong no matter what.  
  
The heat around his cock is too much, burning him to the core. Beneath him, Taeyong whimpers, begging.  
  
"Tell me what you want,"  
  
"You. All of you." Taeyong says in one breath. Kai grunts and buries his face on the crook of his husband's neck, muffling his own moans as he pounds into the delicious tightness. Taeyong's blunt nails scratch down his back that will surely leave marks in the morning. As his thrusts gradually pick up a faster pace, Kai allows himself to drown in the temporary moment of them tangled together, moaning out each other's names.  
  
Taeyong tightens around him and he wraps a hand around a weeping cock. The younger convulses through his orgasm, allowing Kai to watch the marvelous sight.  
  
"Just a little bit more," Thrusting even harder, Kai holds himself back from saying _those_ words. Taeyong is looking up at him, all spent and body glistening in sweat.  
  
A hand runs down his chest and stops at his stomach.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
He comes with a low groan, emptying himself inside Taeyong. When he's sure that he has released to the last drop, he pulls out and falls next to his husband, heaving.  
  
Taeyong gets out of bed and walks to the adjoining bathroom. When Kai hears the shower running, his chest constricts annoyingly and reminds him that happiness is temporary. Nothing lasts forever.

 

  
  
  
Taeyong tosses the keys into a bowl before plopping on the sofa. He just dropped Kai off at the airport. The other will be staying in Japan for a week for that meeting he never bothered to know about. With no one to talk to, Taeyong opens the message app and sends one of his good friends a message.  
  
Should he let Kai know? Logically, morally, that's the right thing to do. But does Kai even care where he goes and what he does? Taeyong misses hitting the club with his friends. Since getting married, rarely does he even get to see the guys. He's allowed to - more like Kai doesn't seem to give a damn but Taeyong feels like he shouldn't be acting like a bachelor anymore. He's married. Things aren't the same.  
  
But then again, Kai doesn't mind. He deserves a little bit of time to unwind, to get his mind off of his estranged husband.

 

 

  
  
"Man, you look hot!" Johnny shouts through the noise and slaps a hand on his back. Taeyong chuckles with a shake of his head. They headed straight to the dance floor - Ten is already grinding against a stranger and Yuta's howling ridiculously, spinning a leather jacket in the air. The club's packed with sweaty people that want to let loose and get lost into the high. Taeyong grooves with the music, displaying talent. He used to be a part of a dance team in college and actually wanted to be a choreographer, but the marriage happened.

It feels like hours had passed when Ten drags him to the bar to drink. Johnny and Yuta are still dancing, but with girls in their arms now. Damn those Casanovas.  
  
"The usual. Two."  
  
"I can't get drunk, I'm driving." Taeyong eyes the drink swirling in the glass. Ten scoffs and downs the alcohol in one go.  
  
"Oh come on, you don't know when you're gonna do this again," Ten counters, pushing the glass into Taeyong's hand. Knowing that the other can be pushy at times, Taeyong internally curses. _Fuck it,_ he's going to do whatever he wants tonight.  
  
"That's my boy!"  
  
Taeyong laughs and accepts the refill. He loses count as to how much he's drank, only remembering that he has to drive home when the alcohol is already buzzing in his system and his words are slurred, vision a little blurry.  
  
"You okay?!" Ten shouts through the music but Taeyong doesn't catch it. His eyes zoom into a figure behind Ten, taking in the man's charismatic appearance. When Ten follows his gaze, his friend grips his arm. "Can't do, Yong. You ain't exactly available."  
  
"Fuck off, Ten. Kai doesn't love me." Taeyong stands up, legs a little wobbly as he withdraws his arm from Ten's hold and approaches the enigmatic stranger.  
  
"Hey," Taeyong grins, boldly taking the hand of the man. "I'm Taeyong!"  
  
The man looks at him in amusement before shaking Taeyong's hand. "Jaehyun. Are you sure this is okay?"  
  
Ten gets in between and pushes him away, albeit not rudely. "My friend here's taken, okay, so scram, child!"  
  
"I'm not a kid," The man, Jaehyun, smirks and wraps an arm around the drunk male. Taeyong snuggles into the warmth. It's foreign, not like the one he yearns for, but this will do for the night.  
  
"No, I swear, you can't mess with this one." Ten grabs Taeyong's hand and shows the ring to Jaehyun. "He's married!"  
  
"Obviously, your friend isn't happy if he's here." Jaehyun takes in the state of the shorter in his arms. Taeyong's face is striking, the kind that will be etched in your memory. Ten leaves, probably to get help but Jaehyun is already pulling Taeyong out of the club.

  
  
The motel is dingy but it's the closest one. They can't keep their hands off of each other throughout the ride and Jaehyun is quick to savor the delicacy right in front of him when they got inside the rented room. It's ugly, nothing promising due to the price but it's what he can afford while being a college student living off of part-time job salary.  
  
It's hasty, wild and careless. They forgo protection, Jaehyun risks it. It's not everytime he meets someone this gorgeous, and Taeyong is too eager to have him. He must have saved a country in his past life when he pushes past the puckered ring and it sucks him in so good. Whoever the beautiful man's partner is, Jaehyun hates them. Taeyong wouldn't be craving for affection if they were doing it right. Tonight, he's going to make it his mission to make Taeyong forget everything and only think of him.

 

  
  
  
His head is throbbing; it hurts like a bitch. This is why Taeyong hates drinking. It's a good thing he still managed to get home despite the alcohol messing up his head.  
  
He pushes himself up and reaches out to grab his phone, only that his hand misses the nightstand. Taeyong rubs his eyes and finally opens them, taking in his surroundings.  
  
He's not at home and there's a naked stranger next to him. Taeyong's heart ricochets in his chest. How? Why? This wasn't supposed to happen. He can feel his heart trying to force its way up his throat when he sees all of his clothes on the floor. No questions needed, he fucked this stranger. Taeyong's head is pounding but he forces himself out of bed, quietly yet quickly dressing up. All he can think of at the moment is Kai, he cheated on Kai, and he has to leave.  
  
Taeyong takes one last look at the stranger's face and in a matter of seconds, he's gone.  
  


 

 

No one knows aside from Ten who covered the truth from Johnny and Yuta. The Thai man only knows half of it anyway, as Taeyong lies about parting ways from the stranger whose name he finally remembers. It's a one time thing, a secret he has to keep for the rest of his life. No one has to know, especially Kai. That night had been nothing but a desperate need for physical contact. He missed Kai greatly, and he was drunk. Jaehyun is someone who left as easy as he arrived into Taeyong's life. Chastising himself would be fruitless. What's done is done. He will not meet Jaehyun ever again.

 

  
  
  
Kai rejected Taeyong's offer of picking him up at the airport, saying he doesn't want to bother the younger. It was late into the night when he arrived back in the country. Taeyong sleeps instead, only seeing his husband when he wakes up the next morning.  
  
"Good morning,"  
  
Did he hear it right? Is Kai greeting him a good morning? Taeyong stares at his husband as though the other had grown a second head. Kai snorts and sits next to him in bed, kissing his temple. "Am I that bad?"  
  
What's happening? Why is Kai suddenly being affectionate? Taeyong frowns and touches the older man's forehead, trying to see if he's sick, which earns him a hearty laughter.  
  
"I'm that bad, huh?" Kai gets up and pulls him into a hug. "I missed you. Japan is lonely without you."  
  
It's too good to be true. Taeyong pulls back to look at Kai in the eyes, squinting. "What are you on? Do you want something from me? You've never been like this.."  
  
Kai sighs and breaks the hug, sitting on bed again. Leaning back, he stares up at Taeyong with a sad smile. "Do you know the phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder? I can't believe it's that easy for me to give in." Kai takes his husband's hands in his and gives each palm a kiss. "I want to make us work, Taeyong. I'm not perfect and I can't give you everything. I'm broken in ways you don't see but I'm willing to make this work. You deserve better treatment."  
  
He must look dumb right now, chuckling while tears trickle down his face. Kai finally realizes his worth and if this is a dream, then Taeyong doesn't want to wake up. He falls into Kai's arms, the place he rightfully belongs.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Kai kisses the side of his head. "Help me, Taeyong. I want to truly tell you the same when I'm strong enough."  
  
"Okay," Taeyong nods and cups his husband's cheeks, kissing him square on the lips.

 

  
  
  
Starting from scratch. Talking about anything and everything is Taeyong's forte, only needing a push to do it. Kai holds him while he talks, telling the other about his favorite food, clothes, movies and childhood memories. Taeyong also recalls about crushing on Kai when they met for the first time during the joint family dinner. It wasn't that deep that time, shallow puppy love on someone too attractive for his own good.  
  
"You only like my face?" Kai teases.  
  
"Nooo. You're intelligent and you know how to carry yourself with this air of authority around you. I admit, you were also quite scary." Taeyong looks up, grinning. "But you're exactly my type."  
  
Kai laughs, chest rumbling. "I get that a lot."  
  
Taeyong pouts and tugs on his husband's sleeve, trying to get some more attention. "Pretty women and hotter men are always around you, those that are on your level. I'm just a kid who graduated from college and basically lives as a housewife. Is that why you never brought me to dinners? Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
Kai scoffs and pecks the thin pair of lips, hoping it's enough to put Taeyong's doubts to a stop. "You're perfect. I was just an asshole."  
  
"Damn right you were." Taeyong grins and straddles Kai's lap, bigger hands easily grasping his waist. "What about you? How did you feel about meeting me for the first time?"  
  
"Hmm..." Kai makes a show of thinking hard before giving in to Taeyong's pleading eyes and lips jutted into a pout. "I thought you were too young for me."  
  
"Ten years isn't a lot,"

"Aaaand, I thought you were adorable as hell and cute in the suit you wore. I sensed that you were uncomfortable in it since you were sulking. I had no qualms, I knew you were perfectly capable of making your own decisions." Kai pulls him in, brushing his lips against Taeyong's. "Should've married you on the spot."  
  
"Playboy!" Taeyong playfully slaps the hard chest.  
  
"I'm not! You're the only one for me." Kai closes the gap between them, capturing Taeyong's lips with his own in a languid kiss. It gradually turns into a full-on makeout session as Kai pushes Taeyong to lie down on the sofa, hovering above the younger.  
  
"I missed you a lot. I had to rely on my hand and picture perfect memories to get by for a whole week," Kai chuckles and latches his mouth on the side of Taeyong's neck, sucking and successfully pulling a moan out of the other. He continues his ministrations, slipping a hand past Taeyong's shorts and massaging the growing hardness.  
  
"Take me, please..." Taeyong begs. Kai momentarily pulls away to discard their clothes before sitting down, pulling Taeyong back onto his lap.  
  
"Ride me," His voice is rough with want. Taeyong whimpers and sucks his fingers, coating them well with spit before leaning back a little to expose his hole, letting Kai watch as he expertly scissors himself. Kai strokes himself, pumping his cock in sync with the movement of Taeyong's fingers.  
  
When he's certain he's stretched enough, Taeyong lifts himself and sinks down Kai, groaning at the feeling of getting filled to the brim. He loves the burn of the stretch, loves the feeling of Kai's cock pulsating inside him. Taeyong wastes no time and starts bouncing, riding his husband like a champ while shamelessly mewling. Kai's eyes are blown and dark, watching Taeyong fuck himself on his cock.  
  
"So good, baby. You're doing so well," A series of spanks on his bottom makes Taeyong cry, eagerly slamming himself up and down. His owm cock hangs heavy in between his legs, begging for attention that Kai grants. Three strokes push him to his limit, spurting long strings of cum hitting Kai's skin. His tightness forces Kai to reach his own peak, emptying inside Taeyong.  
  
Slumped against Kai's chest, Taeyong refuses to get off. His legs are on flames aside from his ass.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Mhm. Let's stay like this for a while..."  
  
Kai sighs and nods, enveloping the smaller in his arms.

 

  
  
  
It's a few days later when Taeyong starts feeling sick without having a fever. Constantly paling and throwing up, he worries if there's something wrong with him, if he ate something bad. But Kai is eating the same food, so it can't be food poisoning. When he throws up for the second time on the third day since he has felt like shit, Kai manages to convince him that a checkup will be necessary.  
  
Taeyong sits on the patient's bed in the doctor's office after getting tested. Kai rubs soothing circles on his hand to calm him at least.  
  
"It can't be that bad..."  
  
"I hope so,"  
  
The doctor has a blinding smile when he comes back and Taeyong instantly feels relief wash over him. This only means he's healthy, right?  
  
"Congratulations! You're expecting!"  
  
Taeyong gasps and covers his mouth in shock. He's pregnant! They're going to have a baby! He looks at Kai, about to pull him in a hug but his husband seemed to have turned into an ice, paralyzed and blank.  
  
"Kai...?"  
  
Kai gets off the bed and bows at the doctor before dragging Taeyong out of the hospital. Taeyong calls out, confusion written all over his face. What's gotten into Kai? What's with the sudden mood swing? His husband didn't talk on the ride home, face stoic and jaw clenching. Taeyong bites down his tongue. Kai is acting up and refusing to talk and it's getting on his nerves.  
  
Kai doesn't even wait for him to get off the car as he slams the door close and storms through the house. Taeyong runs up to him and pulls him by the arm, turning him around.  
  
"What's wrong?! Why are you being like this?!" Taeyong almost screams. He's frustrated and his hormones are not helping.  
  
"That's not mine."  
  
"What..."

Kai backs him up against the wall, slamming a hand on it just next to Taeyong's head, frightening the other.  
  
"That child is not mine!"  
  
Anger bubbles up inside Taeyong and it's too late to stop until his palm is stinging from slapping Kai with all his might.  
  
"How dare you... Do you think I'm a who--"  
  
"Aren't you?" Kai deadpans, glaring. If looks could kill, Taeyong would be six feet under now. "I can't have a child."  
  
Taeyong's heart stops. Did he hear it right? It can't be. Kai is lying. How can he get pregnant if -  
  
_Jaehyun_.  
  
"I'm barren, Taeyong. Fucking sterile. Now tell me." Kai grips his jaw, eyes menacing. "Who did you fuck around with while I was away?"  
  
Taeyong feels his whole body tremble in fear. Kai was cold, but not like this. He hoad never raised his voice at Taeyong, never laid a hand on him. Just when they're getting along and actually being a proper married couple, things suddenly crumble.  
  
Tears run down his face, blurring his vision. Kai's grip is tight, pinning him.  
  
"J-Jaehyun... Someone from a club...."  
  
Kai lets him go. Taeyong slides down the wall, curled up as he hugs his legs against his chest.   
  
"When."  
  
It takes him a few seconds to answer. "The night you flew to Japan."  
  
"Huh." Kai stares at the wall, where Taeyong was previously pinned. "You couldn't even wait for a day or two before spreading your legs to another man."  
  
"It's not like that! I was drunk!"  
  
"Were you even planning to tell me?" Kai glances down at him. He's towering over Taeyong, exuding power and dominance. "Or are you planning to blatantly lie to my face for your whole life?"  
  
"It was a mistake," Taeyong hugs Kai's legs, looking up at his husband from his place on the ground. "Kai, I'm sorry. I got drunk and I didn't know what I was doing! Please, please, listen to me..."  
  
Kai pries his legs out of Taeyong's hug and walks in circles, scratching his temple. Taeyong fears whatever's on his husband's mind.  
  
"What's the name again? Jaehyun?" Kai stops walking. "Jaehyun. Alright. It's easy to look for a Jaehyun." Kai approaches him and crouches down his level, face sinister. "You're not allowed to go out anymore unless I'm with you. Do you understand? No phones, no laptop to contact anyone. None at all!"  
  
Taeyong sobs as Kai leaves him alone in the living room.

 

  
  
  
The silence is deafening, pushing Taeyong to the edge of his sanity. It's been two days since the fight and Kai hasn't said a single word to him.  
  
The noise of the chopsticks hitting the bowl is the only thing that reminds Taeyong he's not deaf. He's about to say something when the feet of the chair scrapes against the floor as Kai stands.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Kai grabs the keys and regards him with cold eyes before walking out without much of a good bye.

 

 

  
  
It's a busy day, the café is always packed during exam season. Customers fall in line to grab their usual drinks, some of them lingering in the shop for hours until they have to close down with heads buried in thick books. Jaehyun is in the middle of making an order when Doyoung, a co-worker who mans the register gives him a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, this guy's looking for you. Insists you two talk about something."  
  
Jaehyun shakes the drink and hands it to the customer with a smile before facing the stranger Doyoung was talking about.  
  
"Jung Jaehyun?"  
  
The barista nods, eyeing the man in front of him. The man is obviously someone important, if the corporate suit and expensive watch were to go by.  
  
"That's me. What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
Doyoung clicks his tongue and nudges his side. "Go talk somewhere else but make it quick, boss might come in anytime."  
  
Jaehyun shrugs and tells the man to follow him to a secluded table.  
  
"Who are y--"  
  
"Kim Kai, COO of KOGAS. I'm sure you've heard of that. Only people living under a rock don't know about the company. Not that I'm expecting much from a barista." Kai leans back, condescending.  
  
Jaehyun steals a glance at the counter. Doyoung is eyeing him questioningly. "What do you need from me? I don't know if we me--"

"Oh, we haven't met before. But I'm pretty sure you met my husband, even had a taste of him. Lee Taeyong. Rings a bell?"  
  
Jaehyun freezes.  
  
Kai smirks, shaking his head. "You know, people fuck around. I get that. I was lacking in terms of being open about my emotions, I get that. I get all of that. And I'm also incapable of giving him children. I get that, Jaehyun. But you didn't have to rub salt to the wound."  
  
Jaehyun is utterly confused. Why is Kai telling him all of these personal things?  
  
"I... I'm afraid I don't ge--"  
  
"What part of I'm infertile don't you get? My husband is pregnant, and I'm certain it's not mine. I'm Taeyong's first and only man, so who could it be? Unfortunately, someone like you. My husband couldn't even pick someone of our status." A mocking laugh escapes Kai's lips, irking Jaehyun. But he can't fight back. The man in front of him holds so much power in his hands, something Jaehyun will never have in his entire life working his ass off. Besides, he's the one at fault. He didn't listen to Taeyong's friend when the short man reiterated that Taeyong's not free.  
  
Kai holds up a finger, shushing him. "I don't want you anywhere near him. Okay? Are we good? I suppose you only wanted a one night stand. But I want you to keep your mouth shut." Kai pulls out a check, already scribbling an amount. "Is this enough?"  
  
"I don't need that. I'll keep quiet."  
  
Kai looks up, brow raised. "How certain it is that you won't be after the child?"  
  
Jaehyun purses his lips. "You're keeping it?"  
  
Kai scoffs. "I'm not cruel, Jaehyun. Taeyong dreams of a family, something I can't give. Something I probably should give you some credit for, getting him knocked up after one fuck. We're keeping the child and he or she will only recognize two parents - Taeyong and I. I want you out of the picture."  
  
Jaehyun is rendered speechless. He's actually a father now. It's one of the most beautiful things in life, his father told him. Carrying your child in your arms for the first time is heart shattering in a good way, knowing you've created a life and it will grow up loving you. To have someone call you dad must be tear jerking. Sadly, Jaehyun won't feel it anytime soon. Even if he decides to fight for his rights, Taeyong was nothing but a one night stand and he's married. Jaehyun is a broke college student.  
  
"I'll stay away. Shoot me if I do, but I won't. I also don't need your money."  
  
Kai looks satisfied. He stands up and grabs Jaehyun's hand for a handshake. "It's nice dealing with you, Jaehyun. I hope we never see you again."  
  
Jaehyun watches the man leave the café. He can feel Doyoung's eyes on him and he glances  down, seeing the check on the table.

 

 

  
  
Taeyong is bored out of his wits. It's been hours since Kai left and it's his day off. He has also eaten all the snacks in the fridge. He feels hungry every second of the day and apparently, his baby is craving for sour food. Normally, Taeyong wouldn't even come near anything sour but his child has weird tastes. Kai doesn't like sour.  
  
With a broken smile he rubs his still flat stomach. "Must be him..."  
  
The sound of an engine catches Taeyong's attention. Kai is back.  
  
"Kai --"  
  
"He won't take the child. It's ours. I mean yours and mine." Kai walks past him and sits down, loosening his tie. Taeyong gapes at him.  
  
"Yes, I found him and no, I didn't scare him off. I just told him we'll keep the baby. He's a barista, most likely a student. He can't support his child, Taeyong. I hope you understand that at least."  
  
"I'm not expecting to see him."  
  
Kai looks up, meeting his husband's eyes with none of the hostility he has shown for the past two days. It hurts to look at the person who vowed to love only him, and is now pregnant with a child that isn't even his. And he must be damned to willingly accept the child. What choice does he have? Taeyong wants it. Kai wants his own, but he can't have everything he wants. The child is innocent. Who is he to reject a life that Taeyong will eventually love more than him?

"Do you know why I tried so hard to keep you from falling for me?"  
  
Taeyong holds his breath. He doesn't know if he wants to hear it but they're already here, things have come this far. He wants to remain unbothered, but his tears betray him. He's so sick of crying for himself because he fucked up, and for Kai because the other had been suffering alone.  
  
"Because I can't fulfill your greatest dream after dance. That's the first thing you told me after the wedding. You want a family. Kids of your own. I can't give you that. You think I'm perfect?" Kai tilts his head, eyes glassy. "I'm not. This is my deepest, darkest secret. Not even my family knows, Taeyong. I got tested alone, I kept it alone. Because to our family, it's a disgrace. They wanted the bloodline to continue, but God damn my useless sperms, you know? I wanted to come clean when I returned from Japan. But you did it for me in a way I wasn't expecting." Kai watches him cry in silence, fighting back his own tears. He has to stay strong for the both of them.  
  
"I want you to be happy."  
  
Taeyong hiccups. He hates crying. It's hard to breathe and his face bloats, but that should be the least of his concerns. What did he do for someone like Kai to forgive his adultery?  
  
"I am happy. I will be happy. Are you?"  
  
Kai clears his throat and wipes at his eyes before forcing a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.  
  
"As long as you are."

 

  
  
  
They go for regular checkups. It was two months later when they (Kai, for the most part) decided to let their families know about the pregnancy. Kai still masks the truth, lying in the face of their parents about the other father of the baby inside Taeyong. Some things are better left unsaid. It's easier that way.  
  
It's amazing to see the growth of their baby as each month passed by. Kai is still hurting - the child will always remind him of reality, but Taeyong is now bloated and he looks so adorable walking like a penguin. If Taeyong loves the life inside of him, so does he.  
  
"What should we name her?" Taeyong asks in the middle of munching sour chips. "I haven't thought of anything yet."  
  
Kai momentarily racks his brain. "Haseon."  
  
"Haseon?"  
  
"Mhm. It means gift from heaven."  
  
Taeyong smiles and gives his husband's hand a gentle squeeze. "I like it."  
  
Kai hums before kissing the top of Taeyong's head. "I love you."  
  
Taeyong whips around, holding his stomach. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I love you- hey, don't cry. You're ugly when you cry." He barely dodges a punch from Taeyong, groaning when the fist hits his arm. "You're getting violent these days..."  
  
Taeyong only cries, hitting Kai over and over. "Stupid, dumbo, ugly!"  
  
"You really need to brush up on your insulting skills..." Kai chuckles and pulls him in for a hug, careful of the bulging stomach. "I love you, I don't care about what happens, Taeyong. I love you and Haseon."  
  
  
  
  
  
**EPILOGUE**  
  
_Four years later._  
  
"Haseon, don't run around!" Taeyong scurries to catch up to his daughter who's running away from him, giggling.  
  
"Let her have fun, Tae. We're at the park," Kai holds out an ice cream cone for him. "She won't get lost."  
  
Taeyong sighs and licks the ice cream. "But it's tiring to follow her around. Your daughter's hyper." Taeyong grumbles while eating the cold treat, his husband shrugging off.  
  
"You need to put some trust in h--"  
  
A cry cuts through the air. Taeyong turns around and drops the ice cream when he sees the little girl face down on the ground. "Haseon!"  
  
He runs to where she is, but before he could pick her up, someone already did.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. It's just a small scratch..."  
  
Jaehyun speaks coyly at Haseon, brushing off the dust on her knees. "You should be careful next time."  
  
"Jaehyun...?"  
  
The owner of the name takes his eyes away from the child and looks at the source of the voice he's already forgotten. It's almost comical how his eyes are bulging in shock. Taeyong takes Haseon, patting the girl's back while she hiccups. The child soon makes grabby hands at the father she has known. Kai silently watches the scene before holding Haseon.

"Is that my --"  
  
"Yes, she is. She's Haseon." Kai speaks before Taeyong could even open his mouth, surprising the two others.  
  
Jaehyun takes a step back, gaze glued on the girl in Kai's arms. "Look, I'm not trying to --"  
  
"You can visit her sometimes. She's a handful, but she's sweet. She'll like you." Kai stands next to Taeyong, bouncing the girl in his arms. "It's been a long time, all is well. You deserve to see her."  
  
Taeyong presses his face against Kai's shoulder. It's too much for him, meeting the other half of Haseon's flesh and blood.  
  
Jaehyun seems to be in a daze as he shifts his gaze around the three. "Are you serious?"  
  
Kai snorts and hands his phone over to Jaehyun. "Put your number in. I'll tell you where to go."  
  
Jaehyun's hands are shaking as he makes a few mistakes typing his contact. Everything feels so surreal at the moment. There was never a day he didn't think of Taeyong and his child. He could only hope Kai was a good father, and it looks like he is.  
  
Kai takes his phone back and nods. "We're actually walking around. Hate to break it to you but, this wasn't in our agenda for today." Laughing off the awkwardness still in the atmosphere, Kai cocks his head to the side. "I'll call you soon. Tell us about you -- you should be out of that café now."  
  
"Okay. Okay." Jaehyun stares at the yawning kid, his kid, Haseon. "I'll see you. Taeyong."  
  
Taeyong waves good bye as Jaehyun walks off, glancing back at them a few times.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
Kai smiles at him before kissing Haseon's cheek. It felt good, knowing he'll be able to make his daughter happy as well.   
  
"Yeah, I am..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
